


A James Moriarty Valentine

by AClusterOfFandoms



Series: The Moriarty Murders [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Character Death(s), Reader-Insert, date, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AClusterOfFandoms/pseuds/AClusterOfFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is determined to make this Valentine's day perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A James Moriarty Valentine

It was Valentine's day and despite your protests that 'It's a crappy holiday' and 'I'd really rather not do anything' Jim was determined to make the day special. He'd arranged for you to go on a picnic, and he was just about to pick you up. The doorbell rang, and you opened the door. There he stood in a plain white tee and jeans. You knew he did this for you, as you'd said you liked him better out of his suits. Right now he took your breath away.  
The day was gorgeous, bright sun and brilliant blue sky, but there was chill in the air so you didn't sit on the grass, instead opting for a shelter with picnic tables.   
"Close your eyes," he said, excitedly. You did as you were told and could hear the opening of containers and packets. There was a match strike.   
"Okay, open." You did, and what you saw took your breath away. The table was laid with two glasses, a bottle of champagne and an abundance of Reese's Peanut Butter cups. You laughed; they were your favourite.   
You shared the bubbly and chocolates, laughing and reminiscing over your short relationship.  
"Come back to mine?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. You grin.

The journey to his flat was short; you got the bus. When you got there he asked you to wait in his living room. He ran into the bedroom and you heard nothing going on.   
"Okay," he shouted. "You can come in." You walk into the room to see the bed covered in rose petals and Jim stood with a single rose between his lips. It took your breath away.   
He took your face in his hands and kissed you gently.   
"I have one more surprise. Could you lie on the bed?" He asked, you raised your eyebrow.  
"It's not a creepy fetish thing, I promise."  
You lie down.  
"Close your eyes." You do, and you can feel the bed move as he climbs on and kneels over you. His hands are moving over your arms up to your neck. His thumbs press on your trachea and his grip tightens. Your eyes fly open and you try to tell him he's hurting you, but nothing comes out. He squeezes harder and you pass out. He holds his grip a whiles longer. He took your breath away.


End file.
